Problem: $\dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{4}{7} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{4}{7}$ is $\dfrac{7}{4}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{4}{7} = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{7}{4} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{7}{4}} = \dfrac{8 \times 7}{3 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{7}{4}} = \dfrac{56}{12} $